Make Me
by stuckinabottle
Summary: In which Naruto learns a lesson and Sasuke has a happy gay day! One shot yaoi


Make Me

Summary: Title say all. Sasunaru shonen-ai one shot

Rating: T for language and slight topics

Warning: Don't read if you don't like!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me he belongs to Sasuke who belongs to Kishimoto!

Note: Enjoy! And this is a oneshot!

…………………..

Make Me

…………………..

Sasuke was not a happy person. He was not a morning person. Yet his one particular colleague deemed him to be so. He knew this for in he morning in the office that colleague did not cease to dance around the office singing songs. The worse part was nobody else was affected by it because Sasuke and this particular colleague happened to share a private office for the managers. How this particular colleague became a manager was still unbeknownst to Sasuke.

Ah look. Here comes Sasuke. 

Sasuke walked into his office muttering colorful words under his breath. His blond colleague was already at work. Rubbing his tired eyes he eased himself into his black leather office chair allowing the chair to engulf his stress. Not that it actually worked. The damn description of the chair lied. 

Sasuke leaned back into his chair and placed his new Tulip Ego Diamond Laptop on the table. It was $350,000 or roughly €222,123 and Sasuke wanted some new hardware. Technology was one of man's creations that allowed Sasuke to keep sane. Without it he would surely perish. 

He typed away relishing the delectable sound of his fingers to the black keys. He almost shuddered in ecstasy. Oh how he wished he could masturbate to the sounds of a dulcet keyboard. Not that Sasuke was a man to masturbate. He was far grander than that. He'd just find a man or woman that he wanted to have for a night and go from there. 

There was only one problem. Sasuke discovered he didn't want any of these people. The person he wanted was probably the most unattainable for him. But he knew deep down inside maybe perchance it could happen. But no. He also hated this person he loved. 

Here he comes now. The much talked of blond colleague. 

"Good morning, Sasuke! How are you! I'm great too! Last night I had the best time at Hinata's house party! It was so sweet! But you know I have to say that I never did once see the heiress herself. She and dog boy were off doing the nasty somewhere is my presumption!" the blond fiend uttered in only one breath. 

"Lovely." 

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Now wishing he had stayed in his 1.6 million dollar bed that morning. It was unique one of kind. And Sasuke liked it that way. Although he'd never taken anyone on that bed, he knew of a person he liked to. 

"Oh Sasuke! Don't be such a worry wart! Lighten up! I shall sing you a good morning song! In English this time! Ready? Okay. 

_Good Morning! Good MornIng! Good Morn-ing!_

_Good Morning! Good Morning! Good Morning! _

_To you! To you! To you! To you! To you!"_

The blond panted and wiped invisible sweat from his brow. Sighing he leaned into one of Sasuke's client chairs. He slouched down and netted his fingers over the top of his stomach. "So Sasuke? Have you got some lately? I haven't! I think I wanna get me some pink. Or maybe some other blonde and blue eyed chick? What about you?" 

"Shut up." 

"So anyways, now that I think about it we should go out tonight. You know pick up some chicks. Have some fun. We'll go to a club. What's the name of that one again? You know down the street. They have 'exotic dancers' there. Yeah. Whatever it's called. We should go. Yeah!" the blond suggested smiling at the thought of exotic dancers. 

"I'd rather not. And I suggest you commence with your work." 

"C'mon Sasuke! Lighten up! It's 6:30 nobody else is here. We can goof off for a bit. Don't tell me you don't want some. Because I know the perfect chick for you!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" 

"Oooh! Do you already have one? I can help you! You know I'm good with the ladies," to this Sasuke snorted but paid no heed. 

"C'mon! Tell me! Who is she?" 

"Shut up!" 

"Make me, or are you scared?"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" screeched the enrage Uchiha. This was just a bad morning for him. Really! First his brother dropped in last night and now this blonde was asking him which chick he digged in the office. Didn't the dobe get it! He didn't dig chicks! 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? I bet you can't make me shut up!" the blonde giggled shining the Uchiha a devilish grin. Oh yes thought Sasuke. I'll make you shut up! The Uchiha grinned inwardly. He lurched forward over his desk and grabbed the blonde by his ramen patterned tie. 

"Are you ready? Because I'll bet you'll shut up for the rest of the day after this!" the Uchiha sneered bringing one hand up above his head. Naruto closed his eyes bracing for impact. But strangely none came. But something else certainly did. 

The hand which he thought was going to hit him gripped the back of his neck. He felt a pair of smooth lips pressed against his. The lips were urgent and demanding more. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue lightly run across his lip and he opened his mouth. The battle of tongues had began. Of course Sasuke won. Naruto could feel himself slightly hardening when Sasuke pulled away. 

The blond stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and said, "Come over to my house tonight. I'll drive you there." The blonde nodded feverishly. And lucky for Sasuke he was getting two things he wanted today. The silence of the blonde for the rest of the day, well, until he pounded him into his mattress that night. 

……………..

Read and review please! Hope you liked it! And Sorry for not updating other stories! 


End file.
